RE 1: Un Poco De Esperanza
by StarZuviri
Summary: Jill Valentine de apenas 18 años de edad, conocerá a dos personas que cambiaran su vida por completo... el Capitán Chris Redfield y el sargento Leon Scott Kennedy; Jill junto a su gran amigo Piers Nivans, vivirán cosas que solo traerán tragedias, pero tal vez cosas buenas también...
1. Capitulo 1- La Petición De Piers

_Capitulo 1.- La Petición De Piers_

_Perspectiva de Jill…_

_-Piers estaba frente a mí de rodillas suplicando que lo acompañara a una fiesta que haría Jake, un compañero de nuestra clase. Yo mientras estaba sentada en la orilla de mi cama lo veía, esto era el colmo- _

_-Por favor Jill –dijo mientras seguía rogando para que lo acompañara- _

_-Yo no voy a fiestas, Nivans –Se puso de pie, su expresión era otra, estaba enojado, iba de un lado a otro en mi habitación, sin más que hacer, me puse de pie y seria conteste- Esta bien Piers, te acompaño –El solo sonrió y empezó a saltar como un infante, yo solo reí al ver como actuaba- _

_-Te compre una ropa que te va a gustar -dijoalegremientrastraialasprendas-_

_–Yo solo me puse las manos en la cara para tapar mi expresión de enojo, odiaba cuando me compraba ropa, pero ya que hacia- _

_-Paso por ti a las 8 ¿vale? -dijomientrassaliadelahabitacion-_

_–Me recosté en la cama y me tape la cara con las manos- ¿Cómo lo haces Piers?_

_En la fiesta…_

_-Maldición, todos aquí están fumando, me dolía la cabeza, sentía que me iba a explotar, sentía que me iba a desmayar y cuando pensé que caería al piso algo, mejor dicho, alguien me sostuvo- _

_-¿Estás bien? –Dijo con una voz cálida-_

_-Me ayudo a enderezarme, yo solo mantenía mi mano en mi cabeza- Te mentiría si digo que si –Comente algo mareada. El me seguía tomando de los hombros para evitar que me cayera- _

_-Mmm… no te ves bien –resbalo sus manos hasta las mías- Ven, te voy a sacar de aquí _

_–No lograba ver nada por el humo, parecía que este lugar se estaba incendiando pero no, solo era provocado por jóvenes fumadores. Subimos unas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso y entramos a una habitación, parecía la habitación principal, por el bello decorado de la misma; tomamos asiento en la cama, creo que se me estaba pasando el dolor-_

_-¿Mejor? -pregunto algo preocupado-_

_-Aun no le había visto la cara, que tal que se estaba aprovechando de mi estado para hacerme algo, pero por el tono de su pregunta no lo creo- Si, estoy mejor que allá afuera –soltó una leve logre sentir menos dolor de cabeza lo voltee a ver, sorpresa, era demasiado guapo- Estas guapo, no lo niego –el solo se sonrojo, y yo no sé porque había dicho eso, siempre que pensaba que alguien era guapo no se lo decía, solo me lo reservaba, tal vez el humo me hizo mucho daño- _

_-Mmm… gracias, tú también eres linda -dijomientrassonreia-_

_–No pude aguantar la risa al oír eso, solo una persona me había dicho eso en toda mi vida y era Piers, pero eso es harina de otro costal- Pues, gracias por el cumplido –tomo mi mano y la empezó acariciar, yo no evite sonrojarme con semejante acción. Se acerco a mi hasta el punto en que sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos-_

_-No es un cumplido, es la verdad -Respondio con una voz muy seductora-_

_-Me tomo de los brazos y me acerco lo suficiente para darme un beso, el primer beso que me habían dado, tan duradero y dulce como siempre pensé que sería. Hubo algo que no me permitió alejarme del y rechazarlo, pero me sentía bien, aun por un momento me sentía bien. Se aparto de mí y solo sonrió, no pude evitar sonrojarme nuevamente-_

_-Nunca me habían besado así –dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama-_

_-Se moría por dormir, pero este no era el lugar adecuado, así que hice lo que pude por levantarlo y ponerlo de pie. Cuando por fin lo logre, vi la hora en mi reloj de mano, faltaban 3 minutos para que fueran la 1 de la mañana, ya debía irme y olvidarme deel y lo que había pasado, pues no lo volvería a ver de nuevo- Ya tengo que irme –el me miro y con un mano se acomodo el cabello largo, lacio y de un tono cafe claro-_

_-Yo también debo retirarme, ¿me acompañas hasta la entrada? -Pregunto con un tono de voz calido-_

_–Solo asenté con la cabeza. Al llegar a la puerta cada quien tomo caminos separados, tome un taxi para que me llevara a casa, solo venia pensando en ese beso, no podía evitar sonreír al recordar ese momento. Cuando llegue a casa no tuve la fuerza suficiente para ir a mi habitación, así que me acosté en el sofá y ahí dormí plácidamente.- _


	2. Capitulo 2- El Reencuentro

_Capitulo 2.- El Reencuentro_

_Perspectiva de Jill…_

_-Hija despierta –alguien decía mientras me movía para despertarme, rodé pero al no recordar que estaba en el sofá caí al suelo, logrando así despertar por completo- Ah, buenos días papá –el solo me miro algo enojado, me levante del suelo y me sobe la cabeza que me dolía por el golpe- _

_-Valentine se te hace tarde para ir a la preparatoria, si llegas tarde vas a ver -comento algo serio-_

_–Dio la media vuelta y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación, el trabajaba en el turno nocturno en una empresa de negocios; vi la hora, faltaban 15 minutos para que se hicieran las 8 de la mañana- Mierda –subí corriendo las escaleras y entre a mi habitación azotando la puerta. Me quite la ropa como pude, me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha rapída, para quitar el olor a humo de mi cuerpo, pero lo que no quería quitar era ese beso que me había dado aquel hombre. Me percate que era algunos años mayor que yo por sus rasgos, además que joven aparte de Piers se mantiene en forma en estos días. Al salir de la ducha me seque lo mejor que pude, seleccione la ropa que me pondría, algo sencillo, una blusa azul con algo de negro, un pantalón de mezclilla un poco blanco tirándole al gris, unas botas del mismo color y los guantes negros con la palma blanca que tanto me gustaban. Acomode los libros y libretas que tocaban hoy en la mochila, tome las llaves, celular y dinero, y salí como rayo de la casa, le hice la parada a un taxi vacio que iba pasando y me subí en el- A la preparatoria Umbrella por favor –dije algo agitada-_

_En la aula de clases… Perspectiva de Piers…_

_-Tenia los auriculares puestos, miraba el celular para ver la hora, Jill se había retrasado 15 minutos, al igual que el maestro que no llegaba, entonces la vi entrar al salón algo agitada, había corrido para llegar hasta aquí. Tomo asiento enfrente de mí y solo respiraba, saque una botella de agua de mi mochila y se la di-_

_-Gracias Piers -dijo mientras destapaba la botella-_

_–Me quite los auriculares, tome mi celular y le mostré la hora- 15 minutos tarde Jill_

_-Tal vez HUBIERA llegado temprano si no hubiera asistido a la fiesta esa-comento enojada mientras me señalaba con la botella-_

_–Solo me reí y ella también no evito sacar una sonrisa de esos lindos labios. Vi al maestro entrar al salón y con los ojos le di la señal para que se sentara- _

_Perspectiva de Jill…_

_-Mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, era él, el mismo hombre que me había sacado del infierno para llevarme por unos segundos al ó a escribir su nombre en el pizarrón- _

_-Buenos días alumnos soy el maestro Leon Scott Kennedy y seré su nuevo maestro de Historia -dijo con una voz seria-_

_–Observaba a todos algo serio, quería hacer creer que era el maestro malo. En cuanto volteo a verme hizo una expresión de sorprendido y volteo a otra parte, mierda me reconoció. Se acerco al escritorio y saco unas hojas de su maletín-_

_-Se que esto está muy trillado pero por favor, quiero que en estas hojas escriban una pequeña biografía de ustedes y pongan al final que quieren ser en esta vida, por favor obténganse de escribir cosas ofensivas porque si lo hacen me veré obligado en ponerles cero en el registro y romper su trabajo ¿entendido? _

_–Todos al unisonó contestamos que las hojas a los primeros de la fila y tomo asiento, saco un libro de su maletin y antes de empezar a leer- _

_-Por último, si no es mucha molestia… si tienen una foto de ustedes péguenla o engrápenla con la hoja, así será más fácil identificarlos. Empiecen a trabajar _

_–Tome una hoja que me pasaron y se las pase a Piers, empecé a escribir, me basto con la mitad de la hoja, ahora una imagen mía, no traía imágenes mías, entonces Piers toco mi hombro y voltee a verlo- _

_-Ten, te la tome cuando fuimos a ya sabes donde hace un año -dijo susurrando mientras me entregaba la foto-_

_–Solo tome la foto, el pegaría una quese tomo con aquella mujer la navidad pasada. Cuando termine lleve el trabajo hasta el escritorio de Leon y lo puse junto con los demás, Piers venía detrás de mí y puso su trabajo encima del mío. No tenía nada que hacer, solo esperar a que la hora terminara, por suerte unos minutos después sonó la campana, guardo sus cosas y los trabajos en el maletín, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta- _

_-Los veo mañana junto con sus trabajos revisados, que pasen buen día _


	3. Capitulo 3- Conociendo Un Poco De Ella

_Capitulo 3.- Conociendo Un Poco De Ella… _

_Perspectiva de Leon…_

_-Estaba exhausto, pero por fin había llegado a la casa, tenía demasiados trabajos que revisar, me dirigí a la mesa y tome asiento en una de las sillas, saque los trabajos y empecé a revisar, no me tomo mucho revisar dos grupos en menos de media hora. Cuando ya me quedaban pocos por revisar me tope con su trabajo- Yo sabía que te conocía –era la misma joven a la cual le di un beso en la fiesta de ayer, que curioso, pensé que no la volvería a ver y ahora me topo con que es mi alumna- Vamos a ver que dice…_

_Nombre: Jill Valentine_

_Edad: 18 años_

_Color Favorito: Azul_

_Padre Biológico: Dick Valentine_

_Padre Adoptivo: Kenny Carter_

_Nací en una ciudad llamada Raccon City (Lugar inexistente por la explosión del rector nuclear de una de las plantas nucleares de Umbrella) mi madre murió en ese accidente, solo hubo pocos sobrevivientes… mi padre murió dos años después o eso fue lo que me dijeron. Fui adoptada por un joven empresario, Kenny Carter (se la pasa más ocupado en sus asuntos que apoyando en mi vida cotidiana). _

_Me gustaría trabajar en la Alianza para la Evaluación de la Seguridad frente al Bioterrorismo (B.S.A.A por sus siglas en Ingles) hace un año mi compañero Piers Nivans y yo fuimos a unas ''audiciones'' para entrar a la agencia, pero no hemos sabido nada desde entonces._

_Interesante, ella sobrevivió a lo sucedido en Raccon City. Me parece extraño que quiera trabajar en la B.S.A.A., tal vez quiere saber lo que sucedió en esaciudad-Quite la foto del trabajo y la puse sobre la_

_mesa. Por fin termine de revisar todos los trabajos, tenía hambre, fui a la cocina y calenté pollo que había comprado ayer. Ya con el estomago lleno fui a mi habitación y me acosté a ver la televisión un rato, cuando me empezó a entrar el sueño apague la tele y dormí-_

_Al día siguiente en la preparatoria… Perspectiva de Jill…_

_-Me dolía la cabeza con tantos problemas y actividades de Química, era imposible odiar esa materia y aun más ala maestra que la impartía- _

_-Se nota que la maestra de Química nos odia –comento Piers mientras se estiraba en su asiento-_

_-Se veía tan relajado en cambio yo estaba estresada- ¿Qué sigue ahorita? –le pregunte, pero mi pregunta se contesto sola al ver a Leon entrar en el aula- _

_Buenos días alumnos –dijo mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y tomaba asiento- Ya revise sus trabajos, y lacalificación más alta fue la del joven Nivans con 9, ahora si es tan amable –señalo a Piers con los trabajos en mano-_

_-Solo lo mire e hice una señal para que fuera a recogerlos- _

_-Muy bien, en lo que Nivans les entrega sus trabajos… quiero que hagan una línea del tiempo con los sucesos más relevantes del 2000 hasta la actualidad. Empiecen _

_–Se le notaba muy relajado, saco el mismo libro de ayer y empezó a leer. Saque mi libro y libreta. Empecé a buscar, ¿Con que me tope en las siguientes paginas?, ''La Tragedia De Raccon City'' los sucesos ocurrieron en 2004, justo cuando yo tenía 8 años de pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Piers puso mi trabajo encima del libro, el tomo asiento y con una mano me hizo la señal para que me juntara con él, lo cual volvia ver mi trabajo note que la foto no estaba ¿Se le habra caido?-_

_Perspectiva de Leon…_

_-Estaba leyendo, el grupo era muy tranquilo, casi no hacían ruido y eso me permitía leer a gusto, entonces alguien toco la puerta. Puse en libro en el escritorio y me dirigí a la puerta, en cuanto la abrí no podía creer a quien tenía enfrente mío- ¿Tu? –dije paralizado. Tres años sin saber de el y me lo topo en el lugar menos esperado- _

_-Buenos días maestro Kennedy –dijo alegre-_

_-Era extraño, en el trabajo era uno y fuera del era otro- ¿Qué se le ofrece? Maestro Redfield –saco un papel de su bolsillo y me miro de nuevo- _

_-Estoy buscando a Jill Valentine ¿esta aquí? -pregunto amablemente-_

_-¿Jill? Chris buscando a una alumna y justo es Jill, la busque con la mirada, estaba trabajando con el joven Piers, tendría que interrumpir su trabajo- Señorita Valentine –en cuanto escucho su nombre volteo a verme algo seria, se veía algo estresada- La buscan –se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia nosotros- _

_-Gracias Kennedy, solo será un momento_

_Perspectiva de Chris…_

_La joven salio del salon y cerro la puerta detrás de ella, la verdad era muy linda, ese cabello largo y castaño, con esos ojos tan azules, pero ¿Qué estas diciendo Chris?, ella solo se sonrojo al ver como la miraba-buenos dias señorita Valentine_

_-Buenos dias mmm... -contesto algo seria-_

_-Se veia un poco estresada, talvez Kennedy le estaba provocando dolores de mi mano en señal de saludo- Chris -Ella extendio su brazo y estrechamos nuestras manos-_

_-¿Que se le ofrece maestro Le... Chris?-Mientras se tapaba la cara por la verguenza-_

_-Sonrei un poco al oir que estuvo apunto de decirme Leon. Ya vi que Leon no le esta causando problemas,al contrario- Bueno, se que era asistente de Ada Wong. Ella... me dijo que usted tenia sus planes de clase -Comente algo nervioso. No debia dejar que me descubriera-_

_-Mmm... Imagino que los necesita ¿Verdad? -pregunto algo seria-_

_-Asi es. ¿Podria...?_

_-Claro -contesto mientras sonreia-pero las tengo en el celular-dijo mientras los acaba de su bolsillo-_

_-No hay problema -Saque mi celular- Ten. Pasalas al mio -Dije mientras se lo daba. Mientras ella pasaba los documentos, la observe un poco, en verdad era linda, pero al parecer Leon le mueve el tapete-_

_-Listo. Ahi esta todo, o por lo menos la gran mayoria -contesto mientras me de volvia el celular-_

_-Muchas gracias Valentine. La vere mas tarde en la clase de Matematicas. Sere quien reemplazara a Ada -Comente algo serio,entonces sono la campana para el receso y Leon salio del salon junto con los demas alumnos-_

_-Señorita Valentine, mañana me entrega su trabajo -comento serio-_

_-Claro, maestro Kennedy -contesto Jill feliz-_

_-Que tenga buen dia Ca... Chris -dijo Leon algo serio-_

_-Leon se marcho sin dejarme despedirme de el. Jill seguia enfrente de mi y me miraba algo curiosa-_

_-El maestro Kennedy ¿Siempre es asi? -pregunto mientras me veia a los ojos-_

_-Me puse algo nervioso al tener a Jill tan cerca y luego mirandome de esa manera. Se nota que tiene interes en Leon- No, solo cuando esta trabajando. Lo conozco desde hace tiempo, creeme es normal que sea asi_

_-Oh ya veo -comento algo seria- Por cierto ¿Donde esta? -dijo en voz baja-_

_-Mmm... ¿Leon? -pregunte serio-_

_-No, no. Piers, mi amigo -dijo sonrojada-_

_-Ah, lo siento -solo sonrei un poco. Mmm... esta mujer es encantadora y linda. ¿Porque no?- Disculpa. Ya que me has ayudado pasandome los planes de clase, ¿Que te parece si te invito un cafe? _

_-Me miro algo sorprendida, pero luego sonrio- Claro_

_-Acepto. Me alegre demasiado, nunca habia sentido atraccion por una joven, pero creo que me gusta, sino, no estaria tan nervioso -Bueno, despues de ti_


	4. Capitulo 4- Recuerdos Del Pasado

_Capitulo 4.- Recuerdos del pasado_

_-Traia los dos vasos de cafe en una base que me dieron en la cafeteria. Jill me estaba esperando sentada en una banca del parque, el cual estaba frente a la Universidad. Tome asiento aun lado de ella y le entrege su cafe-_

_-Gracias Chris, digo maestro -comento mientras me regalaba una linda sonrisa-_

_-Tambien sonrei un poco, nunca me ha gustado que me hablen de usted, aparte me hacen sentir que estoy viejo. Ni a mis soldados les permito que me hablen de usted, ¿Porque se lo estoy permitiendo a ella?- Mmm... Solo dime Chris_

_-Estaba bien, Chris. Oye puedo saber... ¿De donde conoces a Leon? -Pregunto seria mientras me prestaba atencion-_

_-Lo conoci en su primer dia de trabajo en Raccon City. Tambien fue el prometido de mi hermana Claire- Comente con la voz entre cortada-_

_-¿Fue? ¿Que sucedio?_

_Perspectiva de Piers..._

_-Sono el timbre para acceder a los salones. Jill me abandono; la vi platicando con el maestro nuevo y no quise interrumpir, por eso no me acerque a ella.-_

_Perspectiva de Jill..._

_-Fue un gusto estar este receso contigo Jill -Comento Chris alegremente-_

_-Igualmente Chris -Lo veia a los ojos, no podia negarlo era muy guapo. Me acerque un poco mas y le susurre al oido- Descuida, estoy contigo -Cuando me aleje de el, no pude evitar ver lo sonrojado que estaba. Camine hasta al salon y para mi buena suerte la maestra Birkin no habia llegado. Entonces via Piers sentado en su asiento con cara de pocos amigos, esa cara y a la habia visto antes- ¿Piers?_

_-¿Donde estuviste Valentine? -Dijo furioso tanto que se levanto de su asiento y se acerco enojado-_

_-Estaba algo asustada, Piers estaba realmente enojado conmigo- Tranquilizate Piers -Comente nerviosa. Entonces observe que todos tomaron asiento-_

_-Señorita Valentine. Joven Nivans, sino quieren que los saque del salon, tomen asiento -Dijo la maestra Birkin enojada-_

_-Piers y yo contestamos al mismo tiempo algo asustados -¡Si maestra Birkin!_

_Septima hora... Perspectiva de Chris_

_-Estaba sentado en mi silla con los brazos apoyados en el escritorio. Tenia tres años de no ver a Leon, desde lo que le sucedio a Claire. Entonces recorde la charla que tuve con Jill...-_

_"-Ya tenia mucho de no hablar de esto con alguien, pero Jill tenia derecho a saber. La mire algo triste, estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que sucedio- Bueno Claire... Ella murio el dia de su boda- Los recuerdos de ese dia debastador invadieron mi mente. Los gritos, las B.O.W.s, Claire infectada por un virus desconocido. Salieron lagrimas de mis ojos, las cuales no podia detener, tenia tanto de no llorar asi por mi pequeña hermanita. Entonces senti como Jill ponia una de sus manos en mi mejilla y con la otra limpiaba mis lagrimas- Era lo unico que tenia en este mundo _

_-Pues ahora... Ahora me tienes a mi Chris -Dijo con una voz delicada mientras me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa-_

_-Esa sonrisa y esas palabras me hicieron sentir mejor. Me acerque y le di un fuerte abrazo el cual ella tambien medio-"_

_-Maestro Chris -Comento con una voz delicada-_

_-Escuche una voz tierna y dulce que me hablaba, mire hacia arriba y la vi. Era tan linda, con esos ojos tan azules como el cielo y esa sonrisita, era la indicada, algo en mi me lo decia. Volvi en mi y me sonroje un poco- Lo lamento señorita Valentine -Tome la libreta para revision, todo estaba bien resuelto. Al parecer ayudar a esa mujer le sirvio de mucho. Le devolvi la libreta y me regalo una bonita sonrisa. Sera mi imaginacion o ¿Me estoy enamorando?-_


	5. Capitulo 5- Los Nuevos Reclutas

Hola, muy buenas...

Perdón por no a ver actualizado el Domingo, hubo un problema, no se que paso, no me dejaba acceder a mi cuenta y apenas hoy pude entrar, no se que paso, de veras lo siento mucho, mmm... disfrutad este capitulo, mañana subire el 5to episodio, así que no se preocupen :)

* * *

_**Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son de Capcom..**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 4.- Los Nuevos Reclutas_**

**_Piers: -estaba manejando, estaba preocupado, veníamos tan callados, Jill estaba terminando la línea del tiempo que el maestro Kennedy nos encargo- Jill…_**

**_Jill: -termine el trabajo, puse la libreta en la mochila y me acomode en el asiento, voltee a verlo- ¿Qué pasa Piers?_**

**_Piers: *nervioso* lamento a ver armado una escena en el salón, sabes… que eres mi mejor amiga… solo… lo siento mucho_**

**_Jill: -solté una carcajada, y después sonreí un poco- lo lamento, jeje, no te preocupes por eso, ya paso_**

**_Piers: -solo suspire, todos piensan que entre Jill y yo hay algo pero no, además ellas… no son mi tipo-_**

**_(Suena un celular) _**

**_Jill: mmm… -saque mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón y conteste- diga_**

**_****: *Apresurada* Soy Hannigan, señorita Jill Valentine necesito que usted y el joven Piers Nivans, los necesito aquí en la B.S.A.A. (se corta la llamada)_**

**_Jill: -guarde mi celular y mire a Piers algo extrañada- cambia el curso Piers… vamos a la B.S.A.A._**

**_Leon: ah… extrañaba este lugar –tantos años de no pisar este lugar, se siente mejor estar aquí-_**

**_Piers: -estábamos en una sala de conferencias, estaba oscuro, estaba en una silla demasiado cómoda-_**

**_Hannigan: -entre a la habitación y encendí las luces- *feliz* vaya, llegaron rápido, quiero decirles que son miembros oficiales de la B.S.A.A…. Bienvenidos cadetes_**

**_Jill: -me sorprendí, tanto así que me levante de la silla- ¡¿lo dices enserio?!_**

**_Hannigan: *contenta* claro, ya hasta han sido asignados a una misión_**

**_Chris: *serio* Misión Albert Wesker_**

**_Leon: -estaba sentado, Chris estaba de pie, puso el informe sobre la mesa- ¿Wesker? Pensé que estaba muerto_**

**_Chris: -suspire, caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación- todos pensamos eso Leon… el caso es que, él fue el creador del virus-C, aunque solo se ha visto una vez en acción sabemos que es poderoso_**

**_Leon: -estaba extrañado, no sabía que decir, vi a Chris con una cara interrogativa- ¿sabemos?_**

**_Chris: *serio* si… fue el mismo virus que se uso para… *suspirando* para infectar a Claire_**

**_Leon: -golpe la mesa con rabia, ese cabronazo, pero ¿Qué ganaba con infectarla?-_**

**_Chris: *serio* se rumorea que está en la creación de un virus conocido como Uroboros, no se tiene mucho que decir, puesto que nunca se ha visto en acción_**

**_Leon: *pensativo* ¿y el equipo?_**

**_Chris: tu, yo, Sherry, Rebecca y dos cadetes más_**

**_Leon: ¿quiénes?_**

**_Hannigan: *alegre* yo responderé eso_**

**_Leon: -estaba sorprendido, años de no verla, ella siempre nos ayudaba a Chris y a mi en las misiones-_**

**_Hannigan: señores… les presento a los nuevos cadetes, Jill Valentine y Piers Nivans_**

**_Chris: -me sobresalte, ¿Jill? No podía creerlo-_**

**_Leon: *sorprendido* ¿Jill? ¿Piers?_**

**_Jill: ¿Leon?_**

**_Piers: ¿que pasa aqui? ustedes..._**

**_Chris: *serio* mmm... luego arreglamos las cosas, Hannigan, imagino que ya los informaste sobre el caso ¿verdad?_**

**_Hannigan: asi es -estaba un poco confundida, todos se conocian pero ¿de donde?-_**

**_Chris: *serio* muy bien, los quiero mañana a todos aqui, ustedes dos cadetes, estaran en entrenamientos, como todos nosotros... sera una semana dificil..._**

* * *

Perdon, ya se que el capitulo esta un poquito corto, pero es porque el siguiente estara mas largo, aunque los aburrira porque solo sera un informe sobre los entrenamientos y cosillas de la semana

Comenten, eso ayuda a mejor :), si tienen alguna duda haganmela saber, abrazos para todos, nos leemos luego n.n


	6. Capitulo 6- Días De Entrenamiento

_Capitulo 6.- Dias De Entrenamiento_

_Aquí informando el Capitán Chris Redfield_

_1 de Octubre del 2014_

_Hoy los cadetes empezaron con el entrenamiento… Leon como siempre, demostró su destreza y agilidad, parece que ha mejorado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y sigue mejorando su habilidad con el cuchillo._

_Sherry entreno con Jill, tiro al objetivo, ambas mejoraron su puntería, pero Jill… es excelente manejando el rifle, podría ser francotiradora._

_Piers entreno en el gimnasio, hizo algo de resistencia física y corrió por nos minutos en la pista del campo, al poco rato practico con Leon combate con armas._

_Rebecca paso el día en el laboratorio, creando vacunas y realizando experimentos._

_Yo no estuve de flojo, hice resistencia, practique puntería con una escopeta y un rato después practique algunas acrobacias con Jill –no como las del circo no piensen que somos acróbatas-_

_2 de Octubre del 2014_

_Se continúo con el entrenamiento… Puse a todo el equipo a correr en la pista por media hora –si lose, algo exagerado de mi parte, de todas formas me puse a correr con ellos, obviamente cada 5 minutos abría un descanso- Leon iba corriendo a un lado mío, Jill y Piers no estaban tan lejos de nosotros, Sherry estaba a punto de alcanzar a Jill y Piers, pero Rebecca, estaba exhausta, tuve que dejarla descansar porque ya casi se desmayaba, necesito que entre más, debo tener a todo el equipo en forma._

_3 de Octubre del 2014_

_Mientras Rebecca investigaba algunas plantas en el laboratorio, decidí que en parejas hicieran ''roba la bandera'' –lose un nombre súper original- el primer equipo estaba conformado por Jill y Leon, el segundo por Sherry y Piers, en esta ocasión el equipo 2 tendría que proteger su bandera del equipo 1, Jill estaba escondida detrás de un árbol y Leon un poco más cerca de Sherry y Piers estaba detrás de otro –perdón si no lo mencione pero estábamos en campo abierto- Jill disparo muy cerca de Piers, Sherry le hizo una señal para que fuera a investigar, Leon aprovecho el momento para atacar a Sherry por detrás, pero Piers se percato de eso y le disparo a Leon, obvio este esquivo las balas, entonces Sherry y Piers atacaron a Leon, el aprovecho para distraerlos… mientras tanto, Jill sabía que debía aprovechar, salió de su escondite y fue por la bandera, soné un silbato, Sherry y Piers sabían que habían fracasado._

_4 de Octubre del 2014_

_Dos días solamente faltaban para la misión, espero que todo resulte bien, Jill y Piers no han descuidado sus deberes en la preparatoria Umbrella, pf… quién lo diría, esos dos estudiando en esa porquería de institución, si supieran que se les culpo por el accidente de Raccon City, pero lograron convencer a todos que había ocurrido un accidente en unos de los reactores nucleares… nos ha llegado información sobre que debajo de la institución esta un laboratorio secreto, por eso estoy de encubierto como maestro, aunque Sherry entro primero hace más de un año para recopilar información, aunque ya me desvié mucho del tema. Hoy no hubo entrenamiento, según el pronóstico los próximos días serán de lluvia, si todo es cierto la lluvia servirá para probar si los cadetes pueden enfrentarse a los enemigos aun en esas condiciones._

_5 de Octubre del 2014_

_La lluvia es demasiado fuerte, me estoy arriesgando demasiado, en fin, se formaron equipos de tres personas, el equipo uno conformado por Jill, Piers y Sherry, mientras que el equipo dos se conformo por Leon, Rebecca y yo, la misión, el primer equipo en llegar a la bandera ganaba, las reglas demasiado simples, todo era válido, desde confrontaciones cuerpo a cuerpo hasta granadas eléctricas, esto se puso demasiado interesante… hasta que…_

_Perspectiva de Jill..._

_-¡Jill vete yo te cubro! -Grito Piers algo agotado-_

_–Corrí hacia la bandera. Estaba demasiado cansada, me costaba mucho trabajo respirar; de pronto sentí como algo se abalanzo sobre mi y caímos al lodo, era mi capitán- _

_¡Rápido Leon! ¡¿Qué estas esperando?! –dijo Chris ya muy cansado-_

_-Chris había recibido una granada eléctrica por parte de Sherry y aun seguia de pie. Me levante pero el lodo era demasiado resbaloso. Trate de correr pero Chris me tomo de la pierna y volví a caer- _

_\- ¿A dónde vas? –dijo Chris con un tono muy serio- _

_-Se puso sobre mi y trato de atarme las manos, estaba demasiado exhausta para quitármelo de encima. Logre alcanzar su cuchillo y le hice una pequeña cortada en la mejilla, el inmediatamente se quito. Me levante, busque a Leon, estaba peleando contra Piers, corrí como pude hacia donde estaban y me abalance sobre Leon, asiendo que callesemos al suelo- ¡Piers es tu turno, corre! –Me obedeció y corrió hacia la bandera. Leon me empujo y se levanto del piso, tendría que pelear contra él, era demasiado ágil con el cuchillo, mínimo me haría unas cuantas cortadas. Logre esquive todos sus ataques, lance una patada y el cuchillo salió volando, los dos estábamos cansados hasta que- _

_\- ¡El equipo uno gana! –grito uno de los soldados que estaba vigilando el entrenamiento-_

_-Me acerque algo exhausta a Piers y a Sherry y nos dimos un abrazo grupal. La lluvia aun seguia pero estabamos contentos de a ver ganado- _

_-Jill, a la próxima mejor golpéame –dijo Chris algo enfadado-_

_-Deje de abrazar a los chicos, di la media vuelta y observe a Chris sangrando de la cara por la herida que le habia hecho, me sentia fatal asi que lo abrace fue lo unico que se me ocurrio, abrazarlo y demostrarle que no lo habia hecho a proposito- Lo lamento –El me abrazo también. El momento era lindo, la lluvia y nosotros abrazados, queria robarle un beso como no saben pero lo nuestro hasta aqui se quedaba. En una relacion Cadete-Capitan, compañeros de trabajo solo eso-_


	7. Capitulo 7- Bienvenidos Al Infierno

_Capitulo 7.- Bienvenidos Al Infierno_

_¡Anda dispara! –Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- _

_-¡NO TE VOY A QUITAR LA VIDA! –mi arma estaba sujetada por su mano, sabía que quería que lo hiciera-_

_Unas horas antes… Perspectiva de Jill_

_-Estábamos fuera de las instalaciones de Umbrella, no lo podía creer, y pensar que hemos estudiado en sus escuelas desde que éramos unos críos. Chris se veía nervioso, no podía decir nada porque yo también lo estaba, además… no podía verlo a la cara por esa cicatriz. Se acerco a todo el equipo-_

_-Muy bien, esta es nuestra primera misión como equipo, necesitamos entrar y buscar pruebas que nos ayuden a desenmascarar a Umbrella y nos den pistas sobre el paradero de Wesker… -Dijo Chris serio mientras ponia su mano derecha en la frente- Se que sonara como pésima idea pero, nos dividiremos en tres equipos. Piers vendrá conmigo, Sherry y Rebecca irán juntas, y Leon estará con Jill. Esto lo haremos para cubrir mas territorio. Si necesitan ayuda usen las radios para comunicarse. Les deseo la mejor suerte soldados, vamos hacia allá… ha Jill ven un momento -Dijo con un tono calido–_

_-Demonios debió notar que no lo quería mirar, espero que sea esa otra cosa-_

_-Jill –Se acerco a mí y me susurro al oído- No te sientas mal por la herida _

_–Me sonroje un poco. Demonios, ese hombre a pesar de decirme algo tan simple y normal hizo que me pusiera nerviosa. Me aleje, di la media vuelta y camine hasta donde se encontraba Leon; todos se estaban preparando con armas, municiones, granadas. Todo lo que pudiéramos llevar, a claro, medicina lo que hacia era que las heridas sanaran mas rapido. Un par de minutos despues, todos entramos a las instalaciones, estaban hechas una mierda; sangre por doquier, cadáveres demasiados pálidos, cables y computadores destrozados ¿Que diantres habia sucedido aqui?. Avanzamos un poco mas y había tres caminos. Nosotros tomamos el camino de en medio, Piers y Chris el izquierdo, Rebecca y Sherry el derecho. Cada vez que avanzábamos había más cadáveres y más sangre, nunca pensé ver tantas partes humanas dispersadas en un mismo pasillo, habia visto suficiente para toda una vida. Entramos a un laboratorio. Los computadores estaban destrozados, no podía creer todo lo que estaba viendo, entonces vi a un hombre que venía acercándose a mílentamente, por instinto corrí en su ayuda- Señor ¿se encuentra bien? Diga algo –Entonces se abalanzo contra mí, por suerte Leon estaba cerca mío, me lo quito de encima y ya lejos de mí, le disparo en la cabeza- ¿Pero qué carajo fue eso? –Estaba asustada, y me puse algo pálida, Leon me tomo de los hombros, me acerco a él y susurrando me dijo- _

_NO CONFIES EN NADIE, SOLO EN CHRIS, PIERS, REBBECA, SHERRY Y EN MI, EN NADIE MAS ¿ENTENDIDO? -Dijo mientras me observaba preocupado-_

_–Solo acente con la cabeza. Trate de tranquilizarme. Leon me soltó y se puso delante de mi-_

_-Ah y una cosa más… dispara a la cabeza. Es su punto debil -Comento serio-_


	8. Capitulo 8- La Perdida De Un Compañero

_Capitulo 8.- Regresan A La Vida_

_Perspectiva de Chris…_

_-Demonios, los zombies no paraban de salir, están por doquier. Tuve que explicarle a Piers que eran esas cosas y cuáles eran sus puntos débiles. Habiamos logrado llegara una sala de mando. Estaba revisando uno de los ordenadores que aun funcionaba mientras tanto, Piers estaba vigilando la entrada, cuando de repente escuchamos un grito-_

_-¡Capitán!-Grito Piers angustiado-_

_–Estamos demasiado lejos cadete. Tal vez los otros equipos estén más cerca –Entonces se oyeron unos cuantos disparos. Piers se tranquilizo un poco, y yo solo seguí investigando todo lo que tenía el computador-_

_Perspectiva de Jill…_

_¡Jill, sigue corriendo! -Grito Leon agitado-_

_-Leon venía corriendo detrás de mí; sentía que se me iba el aire. Una horda de zombies nos embosco en el laboratorio; logramos salir de ahi por unos conductos que daban hacia los pasillos. Entre en una habitación, y dispare a los zombies para que Leon ganara tiempo. Logre darle al lider en la pierna, pues al caer los demas tropezaron con el. Leon entro a la habitación, cerré la puerta y puse una silla para trabar la perrilla-_

_-Mierda, ¿Cómo es que aparecieron tantos? –Dijo Leon algo cansado. Se acerco a mí y me toco el hombro- ¿Estás bien?_

_–Lo observe algo cansada, tenía que recuperar aire- Si estoy bien. Vamos a proseguir –Leon acento con la cabeza. Había otra puerta en la habitacion, y en cuanto cruce, un vidrio bajo. Por fortuna Leon logro retroceder .El hablaba desde la otra habitación pero no oía nada, saque la radio y me comunique con el- ¿Estás bien? _

_–Se acerco un poco al vidrio- Si lo estoy _

_–Mire el sitioy había otra puerta- Detrás de ti hay una puerta, tal vez… -el volteo y después me miro- _

_-Si está bien. Nos vemos en la entrada _

_–Leon corto la comunicación y cruzo la puerta. Ahora estaba por mi cuenta, empecé a caminar algo lento para no ser sorprendida por esas cosas. Espero encontrar la salida, el pasillo era demasiado largo sentía que nunca llegaría al final, entonces escuche un grito, no estaba tan lejos, corrí y cuando llegue al lugar, Rebecca estaba siendo atacada por una de esas cosas, dispare en la pierna y cayó al suelo, me acerque un poco y dispare a la cabeza, voltee a ver a Rebecca y me acerque a ella algo preocupada- Demonios ¿Estás bien? –Había sido mordida, la herida era demasiado profunda-_

_-No. No estoy bien. Duele mucho Jill- Dijo adolorida mientras salian unas lagrimas de sus ojos-_

_–La mire aun mas preocupada, no sabia que de cargarla pero no quiso- _

_-No puedes salvarme –comento con aun mas lagrimas y la voz entre cortada- Debes matarme Jill_

_–Me sorprendí al oír semejantes palabras salir de su boca- No lo hare Rebecca. Te sacare de aquí y te pondrán la cura –Dije tratando de darle esperanzas pero cada vez lloraba mas, no sabía porque-_

_-Que ingenua Jill, pero para el Virus-T no existe vacuna. Debes matarme. No quiero ser como esas cosas… ¡Anda dispara! –Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-_

_-¡NO TE VOY A QUITAR LA VIDA! –Grite furiosa. Ella simplemente saco mi arma, la puso en mi mano y la dirigió hacia su cabeza. Sabía que quería que lo hiciera-_

_-Hazlo -Dijo seria entre tantas lagrimas-_

_-Estaba llorando, ¿Como podía matar a una persona?- ¡NO PUEDO! –Sujeto mas fuerte mi arma, me miro a los ojos, estaba decidida a morir, pero no podía matarla, solo cerré los ojos y mire hacia otro lado- _

_-Fue un placer conocerte Jill -Dijo con una gran sonrisa-_

_-Dispare el arma, su cráneo se perforo. Mi arma ya no era prisionera de su mano. Me puse de pie y seque unas cuantas lagrimas-_

_Perspectiva de Leon…_

_-Llegue a la entrada algo cansado, no me costó mucho, estaba angustiado por Jill entonces observe que Sherry estaba desmayada en el piso. Corrí hacia ella y la sujete en mis brazos, la cargue y la saque de este lugar- _

_-Leon… debo volver por Rebecca -Dijo mientras esforzaba la voz-_

_–Se escuchaba muy preocupada,pero no dejaria que volviera entrar a ese lugar de nuevo- No lo hará descansar, ademas Chris, Piers o Jill tal vez se hayan topado con ella –Sherry cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida, se veía demasiado exhausta. La subí en el camioneta de la B.S.A.A. y luego me dirigí a la entrada, ahí venían Chris y Piers, al verme corrieron hacia mi-_

_-¿Dónde está Jill? –Pregunto Chris algo angustiado-_

_-No pude responder pues ella venia saliendo de las instalaciones cubierta de sangre, Chris volteo y corrió hacia ella-_

_-¿Qué te paso Jill? –pregunto Chris aun mas angustiado-_

_-Jill no paraba de llorar, entonces se acerco a Chris y ella lo abrazo, pero seguiamos sin saber cual era el motivo de sus lagrimas-_

_Chris... Rebecca… -Dijo Jill tratando de esforzar la voz, pero las lagrimas no la dejaban-_

_-Todos nos paralizamos, nuestra primera misión y ya perdimos a un compañero. Esto era horrible-_


	9. Capitulo 9- Todo Va Mal

_Capitulo 9.- Todo Va Mal_

_Informe de la misión…_

_Fue un total fracaso, no hayamos nada que nos diera pistas sobre el paradero de Wesker, pero logramos recopilar datos sobre el virus progenitor y el virus-T, los científicos están trabajando en una vacuna. Perdimos a Rebecca Charper, no quiero perder a ningún miembro más de mi equipo._

_Capitan Christopher Redfield_

_3 meses después…_

_Perspectiva de Jill_

_-Me dirigía a la sala de tiro. Estaba algo cansada, no había dormido bien en toda la noche, la tormenta que hubo no me dejo. Ya estaba a punto de llegar cuando Leon se acerco a mi-_

_-Hola Jill ¿Cómo estás? –Pregunto muy alegre-_

_-Estoy bien Leon, gracias por preguntar –se veía algo nervioso, puso su mano detrás de su cabeza y después me miro- _

_-Jill… ¿Qué te parece si hoy vamos a cenar juntos? _

_–Lo mire algo triste. Chris ya me lo había propuesto desde hace varios días, y después de tanto insistir acepte- Ya...Ya tengo planes parahoy, sabes… -Me miro a los ojos, y solo sonrió, creo que ya sabía que saldría con alguien más o eso queria pensar-_

_-Bueno, al menos lo intente. Será a la próxima, nos vemos Jill_

_Perspectiva de Piers…_

_Y… ¿Qué tal va todo? –le pregunte a Chris mientras abrochaba las agujetas de mis botas- _

_-¿Todo de qué Nivans? –Pregunto algo confundido-_

_-El estaba duchándose mientras yo hacía mis preguntas entrometidas- No se haga Capitán… ya dígame como le está llendo con Jill –Chris solo me miro algo enojado-_

_-Creo que Jill tenía razón. Eres un chismoso Piers_

_–Yo solo solté la carcajada. Lo que le decia Jill a Chris para que no me dijera nada- Solo un poco Capitán, pero venga dígame, quiero saber… -Chris salió de la regadera con una toalla tapándole de la cintura hacia abajo, se acerco a su casillero y saco su ropa- _

_-¿Vez esto? Es la ropa que me pondré hoy para ver a Jill. No tenemos nada estable si es lo que quieres saber Piers, y esta es nuestra primera cita. No te diré nada mas -Dijo Chris adoptando una posicion seria-_

_–Me levante y puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza- No se preocupe, con eso me conformo, que le vaya bien hoy en su cita con Jill_

_Perspectiva de Leon…_

_-Muy buenas Capitán… ¿Se va a casa tan temprano? –Se veía muy elegante, vestia una camisa blanca algo desabotonada, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros también. Se acerco a mí y tomo asiento en una de las sillas del comedor-_

_-Hoy hay partido sabes... Quiero verlo tranquilamente desde mi sofá con algo de pizza y soda –Se notaba muy contento diria que hasta radiaba felicidad. No creo que este feliz por ir a ver el partido, más bien saldrá con alguien. Saldra con...talvez- Suena entretenido todo eso. Le diría que si podía ver el partido con usted pero… ya sabe todavía me faltan algunas prácticas y ese tipo de cosas… -Sonrió alegremente y se levanto de su asiento-_

_-Ya me tengo que ir Leon, nos vemos mañana, tenemos que ver el nuevo caso. No llegues tarde_

_–Solo lo vi y reí un poco. Se lo dice a quien siempre llega temprano, aunque sea un minuto antes pero para mí es temprano- Hasta mañana Capitán –ya iba a cruzar la puerta cuando volteo a verme- _

_-Por cierto Leon, no me digas Capitán, solo Chris por favor_

_Perspectiva de Jill… _

_-Estaba buscando la ropa que me pondría hoy para salir con vestido no era lo mejor, además llamaría mucho la atención y menos si quiero salir desapercibida de aquí. Una blusa discreta color azul y un pantalón blanco, tengo los tacones negros guardados en el casillero, me los pondré saliendo de la B.S.A.A.. Cerré el casillero y cuando voltee a ver a mi izquierda vi pasar a una mujer con una blusa roja de manga larga, un pantalón negro y unas botas. Traía la toalla puesta y salir a perseguirla así no era una buena opción asi que me cambie lo más rápido que pude y salí tras ella, pero cuando llegue al laboratorio no había nadie. Aquí es el único lugar al que dirige el pasillo, tal vez este escondida, no traía mi arma así que solo podría defenderme con los puños y piernas, entonces sentí un fuerte golpe en el cuello, caí al piso, me estaba quedando inconsciente, y vi a la mujer, tenía el cabello corto, no es posible- ¿Ada? –Alguien vestido de negro se acerco a ella- _

_-Tráela, será útil -Dijo el hombre con una voz seria- _

_–Entonces quede inconsciente- _

_Perspectiva de Chris…_

_-Estaba en el restaurant esperando a Jill, llevaba media hora de retraso y no contestaba el celular, llame a la B.S.A.A. para preguntar por ella pero dijeron que se había ido, fue extraño que me contestara una mujer- Carajo Jill… ¿Dónde estás?_


	10. Capitulo 10- Los Experimentos De Wesker

_Capitulo 10.- Los Experimentos De Wesker_

_Perspectiva de Ada…_

_-Pobre niña, nunca creí que Jill se metería a luchar contra el bioterrorismo, no sé el motivo por el cual Wesker se intereso tanto por encontrarla, salí de la habitación y fui a su despacho- Ya esta, como me dijiste, una dosis del Virus-T –solo sonrió malévolamente, algo tenía planeado, y no sabía que era, tal vez sea una trampa para Leon o para el mismo Christopher Redfield-_

_Perspectiva de Piers…_

_-Todo el equipo estaba en la sala de entrenamiento, yo me puse hacer algo de entrenamiento con Sherry, Leon estaba sentado en la banca pensativo, entonces llego Chris, se le veía enojado- _

_-¿Dónde coño esta Jill? –Pregunto Chris furioso- _

_-No la hemos visto desde ayer –Comento Sherry-_

_-Tiene razón, además yo no vi que se fuera. Pensé que se había quedado a entrenar más tiempo por eso me fui sin revisar_

_–Chris se sorprendió al oír eso de Leon, su cara cambio, de enojado paso a estar preocupado, salió corriendo, todos fuimos tras de él.-_

_Perspectiva de Jill…_

_Ah… mi cabeza ¿Dónde estoy? –trate de enderezarme pero estaba atada a la cama, no podía zafarme, alguien entro a la habitación, era el hombre de ayer- _

_-Veo que has despertado –dijo acercándose lentamente a mi- _

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? –se sentó a un lado mío y toco mi rostro con sus manos- _

_-Tranquila, servirás para un fin útil, ya han pasado dos horas desde que te inyectaron el Virus-T y no presentas síntomas de fiebre, es realmente interesante _

_-¿Qué había dicho? Me infecto con el virus, como demonios deje que pasara-_

_-Si el virus-T llega adaptarse a ti mis planes estarán yendo de maravilla, ahora te dejare dormir tranquilamente, regreso en dos horas más…_

_Perspectiva de Piers…_

_-¿Cómo demonios paso esto? Jill secuestrada por el mismo Wesker y por... Ada Wong..., era imposible, lograron infiltrarse a las instalaciones sin que nadie se diera cuenta de nada. Chris y Leon estaban furiosos, ese cabron había hecho de las suyas sin que ellos se percataran de nada-_

_-¡Hay que hacer algo Chris! –dijo Leon enojado-_

_-Todos íbamos tras de Chris, el no decía nada, solo pensaba. Pidió un permiso de autorización para ir tras Wesker, todos traíamos maletas con armas, balas, medicina, y… la cura del Virus-T, por fin los científicos lograron desarrollarla, nos subimos a una camioneta de la B.S.A.A. y Chris empezó a manejar, al parecer sabia donde estaba Wesker-_

_Perspectiva de Jill… _

_-Estaba anestesiada, en ratos despertaba, el hombre estaba haciendo algo conmigo, Ada traía un aparato rojo en la mano… después ya no lo tenía- _

_-La operación ha sido exitosa… no sabes lo que te espera… Chris _

_–Ya había despertado. Tenia puesto un traje de batalla algo ajustado, además era azul, sentía un dolor en el pecho, estaba en una habitación, estaba sentada sobre la cama, fui al baño que estaba enseguida y me mire al espejo, mi pelo era rubio, y en el pecho tenía una cicatriz, era raro, ¿Qué me hizo ese hombre?- _

_-Jill, ven enseguida… -dijo una voz seria-_

_-Era él, no fui a ningún lado, cerré la puerta con seguro, no podría entrar en la habitación o eso quería pensar yo- _

_-Jill, Jill, Jill… aun te resistes he, bueno eso lo podemos arreglar_

_–No sé que hizo, pero todo el cuerpo me dolía, es como si me estuviera electrocutando, pero no se con que, el rompió la puerta y me sujeto del cuello-_

_-¿Ahora obedecerás? _

_–Me estaba asfixiando, no podía respirar, el me sujetaba cada vez más fuerte, entonces me tiro fuera del baño y caí al piso- ¡Aléjate de mi! –decía mientras retrocedía, saco un aparato y tecleo algunas cosas en el, entonces volví a sentir el dolor, era horrible, mi corazón, me dolía demasiado, sentía que me iba a morir, entonces paro, me sujeto del brazo, yo estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, me aventó a la cama, pensaba lo peor, debía poner resistencia, no dejaría que me hiciera nada, pero ya no me quedaban fuerzas, entonces caí desmayada- _


	11. Capitulo 11- Tras La Pista De Wesker

_Capitulo 11.- Los Experimentos De Wesker_

_Perspectiva de Chris_

_¡AH! ¡AHHHH! –Solo oía los gritos de Jill, no aguantaba más- ¡LEON! ¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡QUIERES APURARTE! –No podía aguantar un segundo mas, Jill resiste- _

_4 meses antes… Perspectiva de Ada_

_-Recordé la llamada de Chris a la B.S.A.A.…_

_Wesker se había llevado a Jill, sería un largo viaje de aquí a África, el confía con que Chris no lo encontrara allá ni aunque tuviera toda la información del mundo para dar con él, estaba checando algunos papeles en la sala de seguridad, no había nada interesante, entonces el teléfono empezó a sonar, si no contestaba volverían a insistir- Bueno –trate de fingir un poco la voz-_

_-Habla Chris Redfield, me gustaría saber si Jill Valentine se encuentra todavía ahí_

_–Chris, ¿por qué tanto interés en Jill?, tendría que inventar alguna excusa- No señor, acaba de retirarse hace apenas unos minutos –se quedo callado, yo solo esperaba respuesta- _

_Ok, gracias –colgó, se le escuchaba algo enojado, ¿Qué estará pasando entre Jill y Chris?..._

_Eso me hizo pensar, Wesker quería a Jill porque entre Chris y ella hay algo, seguro quiere que sufra. Por más que Wesker le ofrecía unírsele Chris siempre rechazaba la oferta. Chris era como un hijo para Wesker, lo estimaba demasiado pero tenerlo en el bando de los buenos le da rabia y coraje, prefiere verlo muerto a que no esté haciendo equipo con el.-_

_Perspectiva de Chris…_

_Ahora escúchenme todos, Jill ha sido raptada por Albert Wesker y su cómplice Ada Wong, no sabemos que nos espera, pero puedo asegurar que se donde se encuentra el maldito –Todos estaban prestándome atención, yo seguía conduciendo la camioneta de la B.S.A.A.-_

_-Y… ¿Dónde está? –pregunto Leon algo serio y confundido-_

_-Ya habíamos llegado al aeropuerto. Apague la camioneta y vi por el retrovisor a todo mi equipo, no perdería a ninguno en esta misión, ni a Jill, así tenga que sacrificar mi vida por ellos- Esta en África –baje de la camioneta, todos los demás iban detrás de mí como ovejas siguiendo a un perro, Leon toco mi hombro y me detuvo-_

_-Espera… ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? _

_–Quite su mano de mi hombro y seguí avanzando, no diría nada mas hasta llegar a África- _

_Perspectiva de Jill…_

_-Estaba sentada a un lado de Wesker, me sentía bien con su compañía, había estado todo el día sola en la habitación, no sé porque me deja encerrada- Wesker… de momento me empieza a doler el pecho ¿Sabes a que se deba? –el me vio, abrió un poco el cierre del traje y señalo la cicatriz que tenia- ¿Qué me paso? –roso su mano izquierda por mi mejilla derecha y me miro a la cara-_

_-Es solo por una herida de bala, Redfield te la hizo cuando intentaste atacarlo, tuve que sacar la bala, por eso la cicatriz, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que sanara -Dijo serio-_

_–solo sonreí. Ese descarado de Chris, y su equipo, Ada nos comento que venían rumbo a África, Wesker solo se molesto un poco por eso, pero después sonrió como si estuviera planeando algo. Le dio una muestra del virus Uroboros a Ada, no sé para qué, pero da igual, con tal de que Chris deje de molestar me conformo-_

_-¿Tienes hambre? –Pregunto Wesker con una voz cálida-_

_-Parecía que detrás de tanta maldad había un lado bueno de el- Si un poco –Se levanto del sofá y uso su velocidad para ir a la cocina y volver con dos plato con espagueti, se sentó y me dio el plato- gracias Wesker –solo sonreí-_

_-Te mereces algo mejor, pero de momento es lo que puedo darte_

_–Empezó a comer. Se preocupaba por mí, eso era lindo, lástima que no puedo recordar más cosas vividas con el-_

_Perspectiva de Leon… _

_-Todos estaban dormidos, íbamos en un avión rumbo a África para buscar a Jill y de una vez por todas capturar a Wesker, el cabron ha huido pero esta vez no; Claire, te extraño, hay algo en Jill que hace que te recuerde cada instante ¿Por qué Wesker te mato? Y ahora ciento que se repite la historia, tiene capturada a Jill porque sabe que es importante para Chris, no voy a dejar que muera. Traeré a Jill con vida así tenga que dar la mi para salvarla, pero por el momento debo descansar.-_


	12. Capitulo 12- El Regalo De Wesker

_Capitulo 12.- El Regalo De Wesker_

_-Estaba feliz, solo reía, Chris era tan amable y tierno, nuestra primera cita en el parque donde tomamos café por primera vez, el fue corriendo a los columpios y se sentó en uno-_

_-Vamos Jill, empújame_

_–Yo solo reí, ese hombre hacia cualquier cosas para sacarme una sonrisa-_

_-Andale Jill, no seas aguafiestas_

_-Me acerque, y me puse detrás para empujarlo- Vale Chris, pero después sigo yo ¿sí? –el solo sonreía, no podía creer que podía empujar a un hombre tan fuerte y musculoso como él, me sentía feliz. El entrenamiento a valido la pena, me he hecho más fuerte y ágil, he aprendido a usar diferentes tipos de armas, aparte tengo al mejor hombre enseñándome. Chris se levanto y se puso detrás de mí, al parecer seguía yo, solo me senté y deje que me columpiara- -Dime Jill… ¿Qué tanto haces en tus tiempos libres? -Pregunto contento-_

_–Yo solo me quede pensando, no hacía mucho más que estar con Piers- Si acaso solo salgo con Piers a comer o al cine, y eso todo, casi siempre es de quedarme encerrada en casa y ver películas o leer libros –el solo continuo columpiándome, mientras yo contemplaba mi alrededor, recordé cuando mi padre me llevaba a un bosque a las afueras de Raccon City, era hermoso, y más por un prado de rosas gigantesco, extraño ese lugar, me gustaría saber si fue destruido por la ''explosión'' causada por Umbrella, o sigue intacto-_

_-Bueno -Comento serio-_

_–Dejo de columpiarme y se sentó a un lado mío en uno de los columpios vacios-_

_-Dime mas sobre ti, ¿Dónde naciste? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Por qué te uniste a la B.S.A.A.? -Pregunto algo curioso-_

_–Eran muchas preguntas, obvio todas con respuestas muy simples- Primera, nací en Raccon City –El se sorprendió por lo que le dije-_

_-¿Raccon City? Entonces ¿Eres superviviente de lo de Umbrella?_

_–Yo solo acepte con la cabeza, y mire al cielo- ¿De qué color es el cielo? –el volteo hacia arriba, yo solo sonreí al ver que había mirado a ver el cielo-_

_-Pues azul, supongo… ah vale, tu color favorito es el azul _

_–Me levante del columpio y me puse enfrente de el, estire mis manos para que él las sujetara, las tomo e hice que se levantara. Lo tenía tan cerca, con ganas de robarle un beso y evadir la última pregunta- Me uní a la B.S.A.A. porque… -Mire hacia el suelo. ¿Como decirle que solo porque quería saber lo que había sucedido en Raccon City?, entonces el puso su mano en mi mejilla-_

_-Si te incomoda no me lo digas… no te preocupes Jill_

_–Tome su mano que aun tocaba mi mejilla y lo vi a la cara, esos ojos tan brillos, el era tan tierno y comprensible, sabía que no me obligaría a decirle_

_-No importa porque te uniste, lo importante es que me alegra que lo hayas hecho, porque por esa razón estas aquí conmigo -Dijo con una voz calida y tierna-_

_–Cerro sus ojos, no lo podía creer, cada vez tenía sus labios más cerca de los míos, yo cerré también mis ojos y acerque mis labios lo poco que faltaba para que se juntaran, un beso tierno y largo, no quería que se acabara, mi primer amor… Chris… ¿Esto podía ser cierto?... Entonces desperté, había soñado con el desgraciado de Chris, o ¿Había sido una clase de recuerdo?, no puedo contarle esto a Ada ni mucho menos a Wesker, maldita sea, ¿Por qué con Chris?, acaso el me gusta en secreto… pero que dices Jill, eso es absurdo, no, entre Chris y yo no habrá nada y se acabo. Mejor me doy un baño para olvidar esto.-_

_Perspectiva de Chris…_

_-Íbamos en una camioneta de la B.S.A.A., nos dirigíamos al pueblo de __Kijuju. Como siempre yo iba manejando, tenia de copiloto a Leon y atrás venían Sherry y Piers. ¿Por qué no le decía a Leon que manejara? Mmm… cierto, porque estrello una patrulla de la R.P.D. en Raccon City, al igual que casi estrella un tren tratando de escapar con Claire y Sherry de la ciudad, esos son buenos motivos para no dejarlo conducir. Nos informaron que tendríamos una compañera de la B.S.A.A. de África Occidental, nos comentaron que la conoceríamos en Kijuju. Tengo un equipo al cual proteger, al saber Wesker que estamos aquí no dudara en hacer presencia o infectar el pueblo para deshacerse de nosotros. Llegamos por fin, ya estaba harto de manejar, 5 horas de trayecto, ya me hubiera muerto de no haber sido por Leon que me venía haciendo tema de conversación. Todos bajamos de la camioneta con nuestras armas y con la mayor cantidad de munición, granados y medicina, el trayecto no sería fácil, entonces sentía que alguien se acerco a mí, pensé que era un miembro del equipo pero no era así-_

_-Bienvenido a África -Dijo con una voz calida-_

_–Me di la media vuelta y la vi, al parecer era la persona enviada de la B.S.A.A. de África Occidental-_

_-Mi nombre es Sheva Alomar_

_–Extendió su mano en muestra de saludo, el equipo se acerco a nosotros, devolví el saludo y me presente- Chris. Capitan Chris Redfield, y este es mi equipo, Leon Scott Kennedy, Sherry Birkin y Piers Nivans_

_–Sonrió un poco y retrocedió para ver mejor al equipo- Es un honor, Capitán Redfield, bueno si no hay más que decir, venid conmigo compañeros_

_–Todos íbamos tras de ella, pero en eso me puse a pensar ¿Compañera? Pensar que mi propia novia, a la mujer que debía proteger… la raptaron frente a mis narices, maldita sea, en eso alguien me toco el hombro, era Piers-_

_-¿Se encuentra bien Capitán? -Pregunto preocupado-_

_–Solo quería saber ¿Por qué a ella? Hubiera preferido que Wesker me diera la paliza de mi vida a que se la llevara con el- Si estoy bien cadete, prosigamos -Sheva era nuestra guía, ella conocía este pueblo mejor que nosotros, pero de repente, el pueblo parecía más uno fantasma. No había nadie, no se escuchaban ruidos, solo nuestros pasos, esto no estaba bien, entonces una horda apareció delante de nosotros, eran personas del pueblo demasiado agresivas, todos sacamos las armas y empezamos a disparar, pero para sorpresa de nosotros nos estaban acorralando- ¡Todos buscad refugio, tenemos que salir de aquí! –Dije algo apresurado. Todos estábamos corriendo pero cada vez eran más. El maldito de Wesker infecto a estas personas, ya sabía que veníamos, ese bastardo, estábamos acorralados no lo lograríamos-_

_-¡Capitán! Por ahí –Grito Piers apuntando una salida-_

_-Era nuestra oportunidad, todos corrimos pero el… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?- Piers muévete –El solo siguió disparando y lanzando ataques a esas personas, ¿Se quería arriesgar?, Leon toco mi hombro-_

_-Déjalo Chris -Dijo Leon serio-_

_–Yo confiaba en que Nivans se las ingeniaría para escapar. Todos corrimos a un edificio y cerramos las entradas y ventanas-_

_-¿Y Piers? –Pregunto Sherry angustiada-_

_-Lo dejamos atrás, se arriesgo para que saliéramos con vida de ahí –Contesto Leon con seriedad-_

_-Ella solo lo miro enojada, pero pensando que habíamos hecho lo ''correcto''… Solo espero verlo con vida de nuevo.-_


	13. Capitulo 13- El Verdugo Del Pueblo

_Capitulo 13.- El Verdugo Del Pueblo_

_-Estaba con Ada platicando de los sucesos de Raccon City, me comento que ahí conoció a Leon Scott Kennedy y a Claire Redfield. Me dijo que ella se infiltro a la ciudad para obtener pruebas del Virus C, y fue cuando se encontró con la sorpresa de que la ciudad estaba infectada por el Virus T. Dijo que salvo a Kennedy de un disparo de bala que recibió por protegerla, que hizo lo que pudo para sacar la bala y vendar la herida. También comento que le dio un beso y fingió su muerte, y que desde ese día no lo ha vuelto a ver, no sé porque esa historia me sonaba de algo. Unos minutos después llego Wesker con una sonrisa en el rostro, algo había hecho para estar tan feliz-_

_-Jill, ¿Te gustaría ir a echar un vistazo a la ciudad? Seguro que encuentras a un equipo de la B.S.A.A. comandado por Chris -Comento con una ligera sonrisa-_

_–Ada se levanto algo enojada, no sé si Wesker lo decía de buena manera o quería que me pasara algo-_

_-¿Por qué quieres que vaya ella? -Pregunto Ada enojada-_

_–Wesker volteo a mirarla, creo que se había enojado, en eso me levante, no quería que le hiciera algo a Ada- No te preocupes Ada, no importa el motivo por el que sea, voy a ir –Wesker sonrío de nuevo, algo tenía planeado-_

_30 minutos después… Perspectiva de Piers…_

_-Mi cabeza… me llevan arrastrando, malditos, solo me despiste un momento y me dieron un botellazo en la cabeza. Mientras veía hacia arriba, y la tierra me iba ensuciando logre ver a alguien con una máscara como simulando un cuervo y con algo que la cubria, en fin, llegamos a algo que simulaba ser el centro de la ciudad, tenía las manos atadas y las piernas también. Me cargaron hasta la cima de una construcción, en cuanto vi una soga pensé que me colgarían, pero en realidad eso no pasaría, vi a un ''gigante'' con una gran hacha, eso tenía pinta de verdugo, prefería la soga a que me cortaran la cabeza. Me pusieron de rodillas y mirando al piso, no quería perder la cabeza, un hombre con un megáfono empezó hablar, no entendía ni un carajo de lo que decía, esperaba la muerte, estaba nervioso, ¿Así iba terminar?, por lo menos me alegro de a ver ayudado al equipo a escapar, se que valió la pena arriesgarme, entonces el verdugo levanto el hacha, era mi fin-_

_Perspectiva de Chris…_

_-Habíamos avanzado demasiado, pero sentía que solo caminábamos en círculos ¿Cómo saldríamos de esta maldita ciudad? No hemos conseguido ni una sola pista de donde se puede encontrar el desgraciado de Wesker. Llegamos a una casa, este sería un buen punto para descansar, entonces Sherry se acerco a una ventana-_

_¿Piers? -dijo Sherry preocupada-_

_-Todos nos acercamos, en efecto era él, había una especie de verdugo a un lado de él-_

_-Esto no pinta bien Chris –comento Leon aun más preocupado que Sherry-_

_-Maldita sea, me confié demasiado, el es excelente para escapar de situaciones desesperadas ¿Cómo demonios llego a esa situación?- Lo va a matar –El verdugo subió el hacha, le cortaría la cabeza. Sherry salió corriendo por la puerta y se acerco a un portón, todos íbamos detrás de ella, entonces alguien ataco al verdugo, con esa sola patada basto para que el retrocediera y tirara el hacha al suelo la cual partió a un aldeano a la mitad.-_

_Perspectiva de Jill…_

_¿Estás bien? –le pregunte al joven, ¿Por qué le salve la vida? Porque mi corazón me decía que lo conocía de algo, vi a Chris y al que parecía ser Leon detrás de un portón, tome al chico de los hombros, todos iban tras de Chris y los demás. Mientras el verdugo lograba ponerse de pie, con el cuchillo desate las manos y pies del joven-_

_-¿Por qué me ayudas? -Pregunto confundido-_

_–Lo mire y lo tome de la mano, lo llevaría a un lugar seguro mientras ellos se encargaban de Chris. Llegamos a un gran edificio, el portón estaba cerrado por fuera, no iríamos tan lejos ahora, pero no importaba, aquí podría encargarme de el-_

_-Lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué me ayudaste? –Pregunto algo cansado-_

_-Había un sofá y se sentó en el, vi su camisa él era miembro del equipo de Chris- Porque ellos no lo iban hacer, pero que te quede claro que será la última vez_

_–Tenía una herida en la cabeza, al parecer tenia vidrios encajados, trate de sacarle los que pude- _

_-Y… ¿Por qué el disfraz de cuervo? -Pregunto serio-_

_–Tenía un vidrio demasiado encajado, lo saque con fuerza y salió, el solo se retorció del dolor- Eso es para que no hagas tantas preguntas –el solo sonrío, se levanto y me miro-_

_-Una última pregunta ¿Eres aliada de Wesker?_

_–Acepte con cabeza, oí ruidos de afuera, creo que era Chris- Una última cosa, cuídate el culo, porque la próxima vez no seré yo quien te salve –salí de ahí corriendo, ¿Quién era él? Algo me dice que lo conozco, pero ¿de dónde?-_

_Perspectiva de Sherry…_

_-Entramos a un gran edificio y ahí estaba el, mirando hacia las escaleras- ¡Piers! –Fui corriendo hacia a él y lo abrace- Me alegro de que estés bien –El me devolvió el abrazo-_

_-No abría sobrevivido si no hubiera sido por esa mujer -Comento serio-_

_–Chris, Leon y Sheva estaban confundidos, y yo también, ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué lo salvo?-_

_-Lo bueno es que sigues con vida Nivans –Comento Chris-_

_-Cierto Capitán, pero espero devolverle el favor a esa mujer. Bueno sigamos avanzando _

_–Piers subió las escaleras, fue al segundo piso, todos íbamos detrás de el, después subió al tercer piso, fue hacia el balcón y vimos que eso se podría cruzar- Creo que podríamos cruzar –dije al resto, Sheva se acerco a mi-_

_-Voy contigo -Comento Sheva-_

_–Leon y Chris se pusieron en posición para ayudarnos a cruzar, corrimos hacia ellos, pusimos el pie izquierdo en sus manos y ellos nos impulsaron para lograr cruzar, al final una voltereta para caer sobre la espalda y quedar de pie, bajamos y nuestra sorpresa fue que nos acorralo una horda de aldeanos, Piers, Chris y Leon bajaron al segundo piso y con el rifle nos ayudaron, cuando limpiamos el lugar, salimos del edificio y abrimos el portón con un cuchillo, seguimos avanzando, pero sorpresa, un hombre con una moto sierra nos ataco, esto era el colmo-_


	14. Capitulo 14- De La Muerte No Escapa Cual

_Capitulo 14.- De La Muerte No Escapa Cualquiera_

_-Llegue por fin. Había sido un día demasiado movido, pelear contra aldeanos y seguir la pista de Chris no era lo mío, Ada se acerco a mí, me quite la máscara y la caperuza la puse en el sofá-_

_-Así que has regresado –dijo mientras tomaba asiento y cruzaba sus piernas-_

_-Ha sido un día agotador, le salve la vida a un miembro de la B.S.A.A. -en cuanto escucho eso, me miro seriamente, sabía que había cometido un error pero solo guardo silencio, pues Wesker había entrado en la habitación-_

_-Has regresado Jill, veo que te ha ido bien –Tomo asiento a un lado de Ada- Dame un informe de lo sucedido_

_-Bueno –no iba a decir que le había salvado la vida a un miembro del equipo de Chris, Wesker me mataría. Tome la máscara y la caperuza, tome asiento y puse las cosas sobre mis piernas- El equipo se encontró a un majini con motosierra, lograron eliminarlo, después se percataron que un helicóptero de la B.S.A.A. había sido derribado por unos cuantos kipepeo_

_-¿Sabes quién iba al mando del helicóptero? –pregunto Wesker algo serio, quería detalles de todo, apoyo sus codos sobre sus piernas y puso su mentón sobre las manos-_

_-Un tal Kirk, eso es todo lo que se… más tarde avanzaron hacia las minas, no pude seguirle unos cuantos majini me acorralaron eso hizo que me retrasara un poco… cuando di con ellos estaban enfrentándose contra popokarimu. Lograron derrotarlo, ahora mismo deben de estar en camino a los pantanos –Wesker sonrió malévolamente, tenía planes para deshacerse de Chris y el resto de su equipo, saco una muestra del Virus Uroboros y se la dio a Ada, ella la tomo y se retiro de la habitación, yo solo mire al piso había salvado a Piers en vano… espera ¿Piers?-_

_Perspectiva de Sheva…_

_-Iba disparando una torreta al igual que Chris pero Sherry y Leon disparaban con un rifle cada uno, mientras Piers iba conduciendo. Conseguimos el vehículo de la B.S.A.A. gracias al equipo Delta que mando la organización, ellos ahorita estaban luchando contra unos cuantos ''majini'' así dijo Josh que se llamaban, gracias al informe de infección que encontraron-_

_¡Sujétense! –dijo Piers-_

_-Todos tomamos la posición adecuada para no salir heridos en una vuelta que daría Piers. Los majini venían conduciendo motos, y nos atacaban con molotov, algunos otros venían en camiones disparando flechas con fuego, otro daño y nos harían añicos. En cuanto creímos que llevábamos la ventaja, Piers freno el vehículo, teníamos a unos majini y un camión enfrente, eso a todos nos dio una idea, disparamos al camión tratando de hacer que explotara y eso sucedió, Piers volvió a manejar pero la cosa no acababa aquí, seguían llegando majini en motos y en camiones, entonces Piers volvió a decir que nos sujetáramos estábamos cruzando el puente roto, eso hizo que al cruzarlo ya no nos siguieran los majini. Por fin llegaríamos con Josh y lo ayudaríamos. Después de unos momentos llegamos al pueblo, había cadáveres por todos lados, habían derrotado al equipo Delta. Piers detuvo el vehículo y todos bajamos, estábamos desconcertados, ¿Que había pasado aquí?, entonces el suelo empezó a temblar ¿Un terremoto?-_

_¡Sheva cuidado! -Grito Leon-_

_–Mire hacia arriba y era un gigante, Leon logro evitar que me pisara ya que se abalanzo sobre mí y me quito de su camino. Todos nos posicionamos en lugares diferentes lo más rápido que pudimos. Chris y Leon usurarían las torretas, Piers, Sherry y yo dispararíamos con los rifles, el gigante trataba de atacar a Chris y a Leon pero ellos disparaban con las torretas en puntos vulnerables, entonces salieron algunos bichos del cuerpo del gigante-_

_Perspectiva de Leon…_

_¡Ahí Chris! ¡Ese es su punto débil! –Pero que mierda había creado Wesker, todos atacábamos a esas cosas que salían de su cuerpo-_

_-¡Mierda, esta cosa se sobrecalentó! –Grito Chris enfurecido-_

_-Chris saco la ametralladora y la utilizo mientras se enfriaba la torreta, la mía estaba a punto de sobrecalentarse, así que deje de disparar. Sheva, Sherry y Piers estaban en diferentes edificios de francotiradores, en cuanto las torretas se enfriaron volvimos a la acción; cuando por fin logramos deshacernos de los bichos, salió algo por la espalda del gigante, todos disparamos a eso y logramos destruirlo, el gigante solo se tambaleaba y de pronto cayó hacia el edificio donde estaba Piers, el edificio se hizo añicos-_

_¡No! -Grito Chris preocupado-_

_–Chris salió corriendo pero enfrente del solo había escombros del edificio, no se veía el cuerpo de Piers. Me dirigí a él, al igual que Sherry y Sheva- _

_-¿Cómo es que sucedió esto? –Dijo Sherry enojada y preocupada, se veían lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos-_

_ -No es culpa de nadie entendido –Dije algo angustiado, no solo por Sherry que estaba llorando, sino también por Chris, pues Piers era el mejor amigo de Jill, y yo se que él lo estimaba mucho por eso-_

_-Quiero que me escuchen –Dijo Chris serio, nos miro a todos algo furioso por lo sucedido- quiero que se marchen, continuare solo-_

_-Me acerque a Chris y le di un puñetazo en la cara- ¡¿ESCUCHAS TAN SIQUIERA LO QUE DICES?! –Me tranquilice y Chris solo me veía desconcertado- _

_-No quiero que nadie más muera Leon –Empezaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos de Chris, Sherry se acerco a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo- _

_-No te preocupes capitán, nos iremos, vosotros dos podéis continuar –Sherry seguía abrazándolo, ella no quería que el sintiera que estaba solo, era su Capitán y obedecería sus ordenes al pie de la letra-_

_-Sheva se acerco a ella y la sujeto- vamos Sherry _

_-Solo veía como se iban ellas dos, mire a Chris, se veía muy mal, pero era porque quería encontrar a Jill y hacer pagar a Wesker por sus crímenes- Prometí que salvaría a Jill costase lo que costase… No voy abandonarte Chris -Dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a un bote que estaba cerca del rio, lo seguí, nos subimos, obvio él como piloto, y nos dirigimos a los pantanos.-_


	15. Capitulo 15- Los Dos Amantes

_Capitulo 15.- Los Dos Amantes_

_Un año antes... Perspectiva de Piers... _

_-Ada... -Estábamos en uno de los salones en los que ella impartía matemáticas... el mio. Cerro la puerta con llave, esto no marchaba bien o me queria matar o me queria violar- _

_-Ya le había comentado que me atrae mucho joven Nivans -Dijo con una voz muy provocativa-_

_-En cuanto oí esas palabras no pude evitar ponerme rojo como un tomate- Maestra Wong, ¿Habla enserio? -La tenia demasiado cerca, me tenia acorralando en una esquina. Puso sus manos sobre mi pecho y subió una lentamente hasta mi cuello, no sabia que hacer yo también sentía algo por ella pero nunca pensé que fuera correspondido-_

_-Piers ¿Porque te resistes? _

_-Ella lo sabia. Sabia que me gustaba. Se acerco un poco más y beso mi cuello ¿Quería provocarme? Porque lo estaba logrando- Ada... -Se detuvo por un instante y me miro a los ojos- _

_-¿Que pasa Piers? ¿Acaso no te gusto? -Pregunto algo juguetona-_

_-Ella seguía acariciando mi pecho tan delicadamente no lo podía aguantar tenia ganas de cumplir esas fantasías que tenia con ella cada noche cuando iba a dormir y soñaba que la hacía mía... Espera ¿Que estas diciendo? Maldito pervertido- Claro que me gustas pero... ¿Que quieres logra con excitarme? -Pregunte demasiado nervioso. Ada me miro pícaramente y se acerco a un más hasta el punto de sentir su respiración, de sentir sus labios tan cerca de los mios- _

_-Acaso no lo vez Piers –Comento con una voz seductora-_

_-Junto sus labios con los mios, me beso como nunca me habían besado en la vida, esa mujer sabia lo que hacía, era increíble. No aguante más. La tome de la cintura y la acerque a mi. Nos quitamos las prendas que traíamos puestas y... Paso lo que tenia que pasar, por suerte nadie nos cacho. Desde ese día empezamos a salir y empezamos una relación romántica y con algo de pasión, hasta que desapareció de la nada y llego Chris a reemplazarla. Entonces me entere que ella trabajaba para los malos, en pocas palabras Albert Wesker. La odie y la extrañe a la vez, pues yo me había enamorado perdidamente de esa belleza de mujer-_

_Perspectiva de Ada... _

_-En un día ya le habían salvado la vida a Piers dos veces, primero Jill y ahora yo. Estaba acostado entre mis brazos tan traquilamente, hasta se antojaba dormirse a un lado de el. En cuanto vi que el gigante se estaba balanceando hacia el edificio donde se encontraba Piers, lo noque, lo tome en brazos y salimos de ahí con mi lanzagrifos. Nos salvamos por nada. A veces extrañaba tenerlo en mis brazos como en esas noches cuando después de tener una cita románticamente linda llegábamos a mi departamento y nos entregábamos en cuerpo y alma el uno con el otro. Lamentablemente tuve que desaparecer para protegerlo, no quería que Wesker le hiciera algo. En cuanto lo vi por primera vez en la aula de clases tratando de competir con Jill por hacer los problemas bien me llamó la atención. Talentoso, en forma, guapo, e inteligente... Tenia muchas cosas que me llamaban la atención de un hombre, pero cuando empezamos a salir me sorprendí, era romántico, gentil, amable y excelente en... Mmm... Bueno... El seguía inconsiente. Me levante lentamente sin despertarlo y escribí una nota que guarde en su pantalón. Deje la fogata que había hecho y lo deje ahí dormido a orillas del lago- Lo siento mi amor, pero lo hago para protegerte... _

_Perspectiva de Sherry... _

_-Me sentía demasiado triste, Piers estaba muerto pero... Teníamos cosas que hacer, íbamos directo a las orillas del lago. Ya faltaba poco para llegar cuando de pronto vimos una fogata encendida. Sheva salio corriendo y fui detrás de ella, entonces no creía lo que estaba viendo- Piers... -Me acerque a el y lo abrace, el seguía dormido como si nada, me sentí mejor, el estaba vivo, Sheva se puso feliz cuando lo vio también. Al parecer descansariamos está noche, mañana iríamos por el maldito de Wesker y la zorra de Ada- _

_Perspectiva de Leon..._

_6:35p.m._

_Segundo día de la misión _

_Cuevas Subterráneas _

_-Y dime Chris... ¿Crees que estamos cerca de Wesker? -Chris no contesto, el maldito de Wesker era un dolor de cabeza- _

_-Solo quiero acabar con esto -Comento Chris serio-_

_-Llegamos a una gran puerta, al parecer teníamos que jalar unos mecanismos al mismo tiempo para que se abriera- Perdon que lo pregunte pero, ¿ Jill era tu novia? ¿O solo te enamoraste? _

_Perspectiva de Jill... _

_-Estaba esperando a Chris y a Leon en una gran sala donde tendrían que jalar mecanismos al mismo tiempo para activar las escaleras y llegar a la salida, entonces cuando pensé que nunca llegarían los vi entrar. Tenia un oído muy agudo así que los escuchaba desde lejos- _

_-Pues era mi novia -dijo Chris algo serio-_

_-¿Chris tenia novia? Ellos seguían platicando mientras activaban los mecanismos- _

_-Pues que bueno que me dices para ya no invitarla a salir -dijo bromeando-_

_ -Chris soltó la carcajada cuando León dijo eso, estaban platicando cómodamente mientras mataban majinis- _

_-¿Y que hay con Ada? -pregunto riendo-_

_-Leon solo río al oír esa pregunta, yo los segui de lejos mientras los oía platicar- _

_-No hay nada Chris, lo que paso en Raccon City es historia -Respondio Leon serio-_

_-Ahora que Leon menciona eso, ayer Ada llego tarde -_

_¿Que horas son estas de llegar? -Pregunte algo burlona pero Ada me veía algo triste. Tomo asiento en el sofá, estaba demasiado pensativa- ¿Que sucede Ada? -Volteo a verme y siguió igual de pensativa-_

_-He salvado a Piers, el joven al que tu salvaste. Debo decir que el me llama la atención pero... -La interrumpi sabia lo que diría exactamente- No le diré a Wesker _

_-Entonces comprendí que había cambiado a Leon por Piers. Empecé a sentir un dolor en la cabeza algo fuerte, recorde algo que me dejo paralizada- _

_Perspectiva de Chris... _

_-Nos dirigimos al ultimo mecanismo con eso activariamos las escaleras para llegar a la puerta que nos conduciría a la salida. El mecanismo funciono, subimos las escaleras pero voltee hacía atrás pues Leon no estaba detrás de mi. Estaba apuntando a esa mujer que habia salvado a Piers con un rifle, en cuanto disparo la mujer reacciono y huyo-_

_-¡Maldicion! -dijo Leon enojado-_

_-No sabia que decir, si por lo menos me hubiera avisado- Andando soldado _

_Perspectiva de Jill... _

_-Leon casi me mata, si no hubiera sido por la mascara. Estaba demasiado confundida, ya no sabia si lo que hacía era lo correcto- Debo hablar con Ada -fui a la guarida lo más rápido que pude, y si ahí estaba como siempre sentada en ese sofá-_

_-Ada, debo contarte algo -Sin darme cuenta Wesker entro a la habitación- _

_-¿Que paso Jill? -Pregunto serio-_

_-Justo cuando necesito hablar con Ada tu vienes, débia pensar rápido no le podía decir a el lo que había recordado- Chris y Leon no tardan en llegar aquí, no les falta mucho para enfrentarse a los majini soldados -Wesker puso una gran cara de enojado, no sabia que haría ahora- _

_-Vámonos de aquí, hay que poner el plan en marcha, no dejare que ganen la batalla _

_Perspectiva de Chris... _

_-Después de que un majini derribara una columna y rompiera el puente por el cual paso León, tuvimos que reagruparnos. No fue complicado nos llevo unos cuantos segundo deshacernos de los majini y volver a juntarnos. Avanzamos un poco más y el camino estaba cerrado-_

_-Esto es un callejón sin salida -Dijo Leon molesto- _

_-Lo único que había era un baúl frente a nosotros- Tal vez allá algo ahí -Nos acercamos al cofre y en cuanto lo abrí el piso se abrió, era una maldita trampa y habíamos picado. Llegamos a una especie de lugar de excavación. Había un elevador y un puente subido, tendríamos que bajarlo para pasar- _

_-Chris por aquí -Comento Leon-_

_-Leon habia encontrado un interrumptor, al bajar la palanca la luz se activo, Leon estaba investigando el lugar-_

_-Capitan, por aqui -comento alegre-_

_-Me dirigi a el y vi un ascensor- ¿Porque tan contento Leon? -Activo el ascensor y este bajo- Supongo que debo tomarlo -Dije serio-_

_-Mira Chris, es simple, solo ve hacia ese contenedor, muevelo y baja al techo. Tal vez haya una entrada_

_-Entendido -Subi al ascensor, Leon bajo la palanca y el ascensor subio. Sali del ascensor y con pistola en mano empece a avanzar-_

_-Esto no me gusta Chris, ve con cuidado -Dijo Leon preocupado-_

_-Entonces aparecieron Lickers atras mio-_

_-¡Chris, corre yo te cubro! -Grito Leon mientras comenzaba a disparar-_

_-Empece a correr, los Lickers podian ser muy rapidos. Llegue a la caja y empece a empujarla- ¡Leon, si no te molesta, hechame una mano! -Grite mientras movia el contenedor-_

_-¡No puedo Chris! -Contesto Leon desde abajo-_

_-¡¿Porque no?! -Pregunte mientras seguia moviendo el contenedor-_

_-¡Porque necesito las dos para disparar! -Comento mientras reia-_

_-¡Que graciosito Kennedy! -Conteste enojado-_


	16. Capitulo 16- Te Quiero

_Capitulo 16.- Te Quiero..._

_Perspectiva de Piers..._

_7:49 a.m._

_Orillas del lago_

_-Desperte algo adolorido de la cabeza, el amanecer era hermoso, ademas estaba frente al mar con... Espera ¿Como llegue aqui? Estaba muy confundido. Lo unico que recordaba era que el gigante estaba apunto de caer sobre el edificio y de pronto senti que alguien me golpeo. No podia levantarme pues Sherry estaba sobre mi pecho. Ella era realmente hermosa, ademas usaba las mismas bufandas que yo. Ella era tierna conmigo y se preocupaba por mi, sospecho que le gusto pero no lo creo. Solo espere recostado en la calida arena, voltee a mi derecha y estaba Sheva dormida. Aun seguia pensando ¿Quien me salvo?. Puse mi mano derecha debajo de mi cabeza y meti mi mano izquierda en mi bolsillo y senti algo, lo saque y era un papel doblado. Quite mi mano debajo de mi cabeza y desdoble el papel. ''Lamento el golpe en la cabeza amor. Te Amo Piers. Firma Ada'' Abajo de su nombre habia un beso. Ella me habia salvado el pellejo pero ¿Porque?. Esa mujer... Mierda... Solo me confunde. Sherry empezo a moverse y se desperto, se sento sobre la arena y volteo a verme-_

_-Piers... Me alegra que estes bien -dijo contenta mientras me regalaba una sonrisa-_

_-Bueno... Mmm... Hay que darle las gracias a Ada -comente mientras la veia algo pensativo, aun no tenia claros mis pensamientos-_

_-Bueno -dijo triste-_

_-Tome impulso y me sente al lado de ella- ¿Porque el cambio de humor? -pregunte serio, acaso si estaba enamorada de mi. Tomo mi mano y la acaricio-_

_-Pense que te habia perdido Piers... -salieron unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos, las cuales empezo a limpiar- Perdon, solo que... Tu me gustas y se que no soy correspondida_

_-Estaba algo pensativo, no tenia claras mis ideas, aparte si le gusto a Sherry, ¿Sera una señal de que si debo olvidar a Ada y hacer una nueva vida...? No lose- Sherry -Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla, ya habia dejado de llorar y eso me hacia sentir mejor. Le regale una linda sonrisa y ella tambien sonrio- Sherry, yo... -No me dejo terminar, se abalanzo sobre mi y me beso, ahora ella estaba sobre mi tocando mis mejillas con sus manos, yo solo coloque mis manos en su espalda. Talvez si era una señal... Un nuevo amor... Si... Olvidaria a Ada y amaria a Sherry como nunca alguien la amo. Dejo de besarme para regalarme unas lindas palabras, con esa voz tan dulce y calida-_

_-Te quiero Piers... -dijo mientras sonrei tan lindamente-_

_-Yo tambien te quiero Sherry -Ahora fui yo quien inicio el beso, ese dulce beso que no queria que acabara, entonces alguien nos interrumpio-_

_-Ejem... -dijo Sheva algo seria-_

_-Sherry se levanto rapidamente y yo tambien, ahora ella estaba sonrojada- Buenos dias Sheva_

_-Buenos dias Piers... Sherry... Ya sabia yo que habia algo entre ustedes dos -Comento mientras sonreia- Bueno, ¿Podemos continuar?_

_-Yo solo coloque mi mano derecha detras de mi cabeza y sonrei-_

_-Si, te seguimos Sheva -Dijo Sherry algo apenada-_

_-Sheva comenzo a caminar y nosotros ibamos detras de ella, ya no sabia que sucedia pero sabia que ahora debia proteger a Sherry. Ella me miro y me sonrio, yo la tome de la cintura y caminamos abrazados detras de Sheva-_

_Perspectiva de Chris..._

_8:29 p.m._

_Cuevas subterraneas_

_-Ya habia logrado quitar el contenedor del camino. Vi que Leon estaba ocupado con unas Lickers abajo, y tenia razon, necesitaba las dos manos para disparar, yo en cambio tenia a dos Lickers a lado mio, dispare unas cuantas veces con la pistola y baje al techo, efectivamente, Leon tenia razon habia una entrada. Baje y en cuanto me percate habia tres Lickers enfrente mio-_

_-Leon necesito ayuda aqui adentro -Dije mientras apuntaba a los Lickers con la pistola, entonces Leon entro por la puerta y con una escopeta disparo a las Lickers. Cuando logramos limpiar el lugar baje la palanca que estaba en la habitacion. En cuanto la accione el puente bajo y nosotros salimos del lugar-_

_-Un momento -Estaba confundido respecto a algo- ¿Como entraste?_

_-Mmm... Por la puerta -Contesto Leon algo serio, despues con su mano golpeo su frente-_

_-¡Imbecil! ¡La puerta estaba abierta! -Dije enojado-_

_-¡El imbecil eres tu por a verme seguido y no revisar! -contesto Leon enojado-_

_-La proxima vez yo inspecciono el lugar... -Empece a caminar hacia el puente y susurre algunas cosas- Hay si muy bueno para encontrar interruptores, pero malo para checar si las puertas estan abiertas_

_-¡Te estoy escuchando Chris...! -Dijo enojado-_

_Perspectiva de Ada..._

_7:05 p.m._

_Laboratorio_

_-Tal vez lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero no siempre seguiria las ordenes de Wesker. Habia dejado de suministrar el Virus en Jill. El virus solo tenia un efecto de cuatro horas lo cual hace que tenga que volvera aplicarse, por lo tanto Wesker decidio poner un dispositivo en el corazon de Jill para que hiciera mayor efecto aparte que si Chris y Leon quisieran quitar el dispositivo la matarian al instante. La dosis se aplica por medio de unos controles a qui en el laboratorio, aparte, Wesker tiene un aparato con el cual controla la dosis proporcionada, asi que si Jill deja de hacer caso aumenta la dosis. Ha estas alturas ya deberias haber recuperado algunos recuerdos, a veces dice que le duele mucho el pecho, espero no sea culpa del dispositivo-_


	17. Capitulo 17- ¿Quien Soy?

_Capitulo 17.- ¿Quien Soy?_

_Perspectiva de Leon..._

_Gran Salon_

_8:33 p.m._

_-Despues de cruzar el puente atravezamos unas puertas con el logo de Umbrella y sorpresa, Ada estaba frente a nosotros-_

_-Ada Wong, quedate ahi -Dije mientras le apuntabamos con el arma-_

_-Bravo -Dijo con una voz burlona mientras aplaudia-_

_-Demonios ¿Donde esta Jill? -Pregunto Chris enojado, ya habia aguantado mucho como para aguantar las bromas de Ada-_

_-Tal vez te lo diga, tal vez no_

_-Entonces aparecio ella, la mujer cuervo, la misma a la cual le dispare pero la bala solo rozo la mascara, ella empezo a atacarnos con algunas patadas, entonces volvi a disparar pero esta vez la mascara salio volando y ella retrocedio-_

_-Oye, necesitamos respuestas -Dijo Chris aun mas enojado que antes, entonces alguien le contesta-_

_-Tan arrogante como siempre -Dijo con una voz muy seria-_

_-Wesker, estas vivo -Comento Chris mientras le apuntaba con la pistola a Wesker-_

_-¿Ese es Wesker? -Pregunte algo serio. Yo no lo conocia y verlo ahi en el segundo piso mientras bajaba las escaleras era extraño-_

_-La ultima vez que nos vimos fue en Raccon City cierto, bueno que enternecedora reunion familiar -Hizo una pausa, ya habia bajado las escaleras y camino hasta la mujer con la caperuza- Pense que te alegrarias de vernos_

_-¿Verlos? -Pregunto Chris algo confundido, pero no dejabamos de apuntarle a Wesker-_

_-Tan lento como siempre -Dijo mientras descubria la cara de la mujer-_

_Perspectiva de Jill_

_-Wesker me descubrio la cara, despues solo di un paso hacia adelante, entonces Chris bajo el arma, estaba sorprendido al verme, al igual que Leon-_

_-Jill... Jill, soy yo Chris -Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mi-_

_-¿Enserio, es Jill? -Pregunto Leon serio mientras seguia apuntandole a Wesker con el arma-_

_-La unica e incomparable -Respondio Wesker-_

_-Entonces me quite la capucha y me abalance sobre Chris. Unas patadas y una llave lo dejaron que fuera mas facil inmovilizarlo y en cuanto me percate Leon me estaba apuntando a la cabeza con un arma, en eso Wesker lo noqueo y yo hice lo propio con Chris-_

_-Jill sal de aqui -Dijo Wesker serio-_

_-No quise decir nada, asi que corri subiendo las escaleras y tome el elevador, entonces cai de rodillas al piso. Mi cabeza empezo a dolerme y volvi a recordar, ahora era algo sobre Leon, pero no lo tenia claro, solo recordaba que le habia dado un beso, pero ¿Que demonios me pasa?. Sali del elevador y encontre a Ada, entonces se acerco a mi algo preocupada-_

_-¿Estas bien? -Pregunto preocupada. Ella me estaba sosteniendo de los hombros-_

_-Ada... Ya no se que pensar... A veces recuerdo algunas cosas con Piers, con Leon, y hasta soñe que tenia una cita con Chris ¿Que me sucede? -Ada me miro a los ojos algo seria, era extraño, soy de los malos, porque soñar o recordar cosas con esos hombres, ¿Que habia hecho? ¿Que me habian hecho?-_

_-Escuchame -Me tomo aun mas fuerte de los hombros- Tu eres Jill Valentine, perteneces a la B.S.A.A._

_-Mi cabeza me dolia cada vez mas y aun mas el pecho, lo que decia me hacia recordar aun mas cosas- ¿B.S.A.A.?_

_-Asi es, tu Capitan es Chris Redfield. Piers Nivans es tu mejor amigo al igual que Leon Scott Kennedy_

_-Todo era muy confuso, no podia aguantar mas estos dolores. Queria caer al piso pero Ada lo evitaba sosteniendome cada vez mas fuerte- ¡Ada, Basta!_

_-¡Wesker y yo te raptamos para experimentar contigo!. ¡Estabas bajo el efecto de una droga, porque he desactivado la suministracion de la misma!_

_-¿Que? -Entonces recorde, yo tirada en el suelo y Ada y Wesker frente a mi. Ya no pude aguantar asi que cai desmayada-_


	18. Capítulo 18- No Me Rendire

_Capitulo 18.- No Me Rendire_

_Perspectiva de Piers..._

_8:18 p.m._

_Laboratorio_

_-Ahora entiendo todo. Cuando llegamos al laboratorio vimos unos registros de una operación hecha por Wesker, una operación que le hizo a Jill. Abrió su pecho y coloco un dispositivo en el corazón de Jill, el cual tenia una droga llamada P30 con la cual controlaban a Jill, porque al parecer se había suspendió el suministro de la misma- Bueno, ¿Y ahora que?_

_-Hay que ir por Jill -Dijo Sheva mientras leí el informe de la operación-_

_-Piers, Sheva tiene razón, hay que quitarle esa cosa del corazón o por lo menos evitar que algo mas le pase -Comento Sherry muy preocupada, estaba demasiado nerviosa-_

_-Si lose, pero ¿Quitárselo? podríamos matarla y eso no me lo perdonaría, además, no podríamos dormir la o algo parecido -Estaba angustiado por Jill. La mujer que me había salvado del verdugo era ella, pero no me reconoció y era por la droga. Wesker se encargo de controlarla a tal grado que no recordara nada-_

_-Si podemos -Dijo Sheva -Si logramos que Jill sea dormida por un periodo de tiempo podríamos extraer el dispositivo sin hacerle daño_

_-¿Y porque la urgencia de extraer esa cosa de su corazón? -Pregunte alterado, ya no podía pensar con claridad, mi mejor amiga estaba en peligro y debíamos salvarla de Wesker y tal vez de Ada también-_

_-En el informe decía que Wesker controla el dispositivo con una especie de aparato que controla la cantidad de droga que se suministra -Comento Sherry algo nerviosa-_

_-Así es, entre menos caso hacia Jill mas droga se suministraba. Eso provoca que el dispositivo empiece a causar daño al corazón de Jill y eso puede producirle la muerte -Comento Sheva algo seria-_

_-Esta bien. Vamos a por Jill -Comente serio-_

_Perspectiva de Chris_

_Gran salón_

_8:42 p.m. _

_-Después de 7 minutos, Wesker nos había apaleado demasiado. Esa velocidad y fuerza eran sobrehumana, además cuando lograba darle un golpe me dolía demasiado la mano como si estuviera golpeando una pared. Muy apenas podía ponerme de pie. Wesker ya no estaba, se había largado después de a ver "jugado" con nosotros. Ahora lo único que me importaba era salvar a Jill de ese miserable._

_-Nos puso una paliza ese bastardo, ¿verdad? -Dijo Leon mientras se ponía de pie-_

_-Así es soldado, pero no voy a permitir que se salga con la suya -Comente con un tono serio-_

_-Pues, lo sigo, capitán. Alguien tiene que cuidarte -Contesto Leon mientras se acercaba a mi-_

_-Sonreí un poco al escuchar ese comentario. Leon era mi mejor amigo y la persona que siempre, en las situaciones difíciles, esta conmigo para apoyarme; subimos las escaleras que llevaban al ascensor y lo tomamos sin saber a donde nos llevaría este-_

_Perspectiva de Piers..._

_9:36 p.m._

_Cerca del portaaviones_

_-¿Logras observar algo, Piers? -Pregunto Sheva mientras piloteaba el helicóptero-_

_-Nada, aun. -Comente mientras veía el extenso lugar. El ultimo lugar que nos faltaba por mirar era el portaaviones. Espero que todos sigan con vida-_

_Perspectiva de Leon..._

_8:43 p.m._

_Fuera de las cuevas_

_-El elevador nos llevo a las afueras de las cuevas. Era fantástico ver de nuevo el exterior, además que era de noche y las estrellas se veían con mucha intensidad. Aunque estaba agotado aun tenia la fuerza para seguir avanzando y Chris, pues ni se diga. El lo que mas quiere es recuperar a Jill y acabar con Wesker, eso lo se de antemano. Bajamos unas escaleras y nos adentramos en el barco. ¿Que demonios planea la alimaña de Wesker? Carajo-_


End file.
